Changing of the Guard
by Nightmarish
Summary: The Maruaders Map is passed on.


Disclaimer: The Potterverse belongs solely to Ms. Rowling. I own nothing.

Summary: The Marauders Map is passed on.

Warnings: Major _Deathly Hallows_ spoilers. You have been warned.

* * *

**Changing of the Guard **

_- A Work of Fanfiction -_

By

Nightmarish

* * *

The Hogwarts Express billowed steam, whistling loudly over the deafening chatter of the witches and wizards swarming the platform. Teddy Lupin looked around anxiously, resisting the urge to clutch his grandmother's hand. Eyes alighting on his target, he broke suddenly into a wide grin, raising one arm to signal the dark haired man over. 

"Uncle Harry! Over here!"

Harry, who had been skulking near the entrance to the platform, looked around guiltily as several children in close proximity to him swung around to stare. Catching sight of Teddy and Andromeda, he hurried over.

"You're late," Teddy informed him shortly.

"I'm not – " Harry said, checking his watch, and changed course mid protest, "Oh, well, I suppose I _am_ a bit late. Still, quarter to eleven. You've fifteen minutes before the train leaves without you. Hallo Andromeda." He leaned across to kiss her on the cheek. "Lovely day, isn't it? I was expecting rain."

Teddy groaned softly at these seemingly pointless adult pleasantries, and busied himself instead with scanning the platform for potential first years. He thought the blonde girl with plaited pig tails who had her mother in an iron grip seemed a likely candidate, as did the three boys conversing in a small group some five yards away. They had been discussing the policy on broomsticks when he'd passed them on the way in.

"Teddy," his godfather said, interrupting his inner monologue. "A word in private, if you don't mind."

Teddy looked up into green eyes, and then over to his grandmother, who nodded, smiling.

"I'll be right over there," she promised, gesturing vaguely to her left. "I've just seen Mrs. Cornish – must have a word." She disappeared into the throng.

"Excellent," Harry said, watching her go. He turned back to Teddy, and bent slightly so that their faces were very close together. "The reason I was late," he began, in low tones so only Teddy could hear, "was I nearly forgot something very important. A gift, of sorts." He straightened, and plunged a hand into his cloak pocket. He rummaged around for several long seconds. "Ah ha! There it is." He extracted what appeared to be a small scrap of parchment with a flourish. "Knew I shouldn't have let Hermione spell these pockets. Can never find anything when I need it. Ah, well. Here you are, lad." He handed the parchment to Teddy, who took it curiously.

It was very old, judging from the color and tattered quality of its edges. He handled it gingerly, not wanting to tear it further, and unfolded it to reveal…nothing. He looked up, confused.

"It's blank."

Harry positively beamed. "I know!"

"What's it do?" Teddy asked suspiciously, half wondering if it was something his Uncles Harry and George had cooked up, half thinking Harry had gone mad. They did say brilliant wizards often went barmy in the end.

"It's a map," Harry said, conspiratorially. "A map of Hogwarts."

Teddy gaped at him.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. It's magic, isn't it? Here." He grabbed the parchment back, and drew his wand. He paused, wandtip to parchment. "Ron and George thought you should have to figure it out on your own, but Hermione agreed with me that it wasn't fair, as you didn't have anyone else to work it out with yet." He tapped the parchment, and said, softly, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

And before Teddy's eyes, the parchment began to change. Words appeared on the page in a flowing script.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map_

Below the lettering, a detailed, miniscule blueprint of a castle shimmered into existence. As Teddy's eyes traveled over the page, small sections of the map came into sharper focus, as though his very thoughts were controlling the parchment.

"And the best part," Harry said, pride evident in his voice, "is that it shows you the location of everyone on the castle grounds. It can't be fooled by potions or invisibility cloaks, either. Look. McGonagall is pacing her office." He pointed, and sure enough, a tiny ink dot labeled 'Minerva McGonagall' was moving back and forth in the tiny space denoting the headmistress' office.

"Moony," Teddy said quietly, tracing the word with one finger. He looked up at Harry. "My dad made this?" He felt his hair change, and knew without asking that it had turned a light, sandy brown.

"_Our_ dads," Harry corrected, grinning broadly. "Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. And we've told you about Wormtail, of course. They created it when they were back in school. Filtch confiscated it before they left, but Uncles Fred and George liberated it from his office and discovered how to use it. They gave it to me in my third year, before they knew who the Marauders really were." He laughed. "You should have seen the looks on their faces when they found out your dad was actually one of their idols."

He tapped his wand to the parchment again and said firmly, "_Mischief managed._" He folded it carefully, and handed it back to Teddy. "It's yours, now. Use it well, keep it safe, and pass it on when the time comes."

Teddy stared reverently down at the folded square of parchment, and then back up at Harry. His face split into a wide grin. "Thanks, Uncle Harry."

"That map kept me out of a lot of trouble when I was in school," Harry said fondly. "Of course, it got me _into_ plenty of trouble too, but it was by far one of the most useful gifts I've ever received." He ruffled Teddy's hair affectionately, which had reverted back to his favorite turquoise. "You'll do fine, kid. Put it away now, your grandmother's coming."

Teddy stuffed the map hurriedly into his pocket, and whirled around to face Andromeda, who was approaching at a brisk pace.

"All finished?" she asked. "Ready to go?"

Teddy nodded, and gave her a hug. She gripped him tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Teddy Lupin," she said, a slight quaver to her voice. She pulled back, wiping fiercely at her eyes. "Your parents would be, too. Now go on, shoo, before I change my mind about letting you go." She pulled a lacy handkerchief from her pocket, and blew loudly.

"Bye, Uncle Harry," Teddy said, shaking the hand his godfather held out. He stepped onto the train at the entrance nearest to the compartment he'd already stored his trunk in, and turned, raising one hand in farewell.

"Let me know how it works out," Harry called, waving back.

"I will," Teddy shouted, as the scarlet steam engine gave a warning whistle. The clock struck eleven, and the train began to move, slowly at first, picking up speed as it went. He watched from the compartment window until the platform was out of sight, and then looked down at his pocket, the faint outline of folded parchment just visible through the cloth. He patted it gently, making sure the map was secure, and looked back out the window at the rolling landscape as England passed by.

"I will."

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

_Posted July 25th, 2007_


End file.
